Comprensión
by Cecilia Rodriguez
Summary: "La desesperación nace de la pesadumbre, del dolor, del amargo sentimiento que ocasionan la injusticia, la persecución y la mala fortuna"


_**Comprensión.**_

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Esté FF participa en el reto "_Intercambio de cuerpos"_ del foro _"La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"_

_:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:_

En medio de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, no podía moverse. Dentro de las penumbras que lo rodeaban, el mundo se había reducido solamente a lo que podía oler, saborear y escuchar; cada uno de esos sentidos era opacado por el latido insistente y doloroso de su corazón. A través del dolor de cabeza que palpitaba implacable por detrás de sus sienes empapadas de sudor, la oscuridad aterradoramente claustrofóbica de los recientes sucesos lo embargaba, asfixiándolo.

Trato de calmarse, recordándose sin ganas que pasara lo que pasara aún estaba vivo, pero sollozaba de manera incontrolable: lágrimas de angustia y terror caían por sus mejillas y fue entonces cuando un enorme nudo se formo en su garganta, dejándola seca y áspera.

Quiso gritar con desesperación para suplicar ayuda, aunque se destrozara la garganta en el proceso. Sin embargo, sabía que aunque alguien lo escuchara… nadie le ayudaría. Puesto que, bien sabía que en el mundo aún existían muchas personas que lo veían como un monstruo.

"_Tienes que mantenerte calmado"_

No sabría decir, si aquellas palabras las había pronunciado en voz alta o si se las había murmurado internamente. La confusión y el dolor se encontraban presentes en cada parte de su cuerpo, abrumándolo e impidiéndole pensar coherentemente; a través de su piel sentía la dureza del suelo que se encontraba bajo él y fue entonces cuando comprendió de manera instantánea que el pánico de poco le iba a servir, necesitaría de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse, pero no tenía el más mínimo gramo de fuerza para lograrlo.

Su cabello rojo se sentía pegajoso a causa de la sangre que había manado de la herida de su cabeza, respiraba de forma agitada, todo le dolía y mientras su cuerpo era atacado por escalofríos involuntarios pensó que en ese momento existían dos de él mismo: uno que se debatía por la ilusión de tomar venganza y otro que deseaba entregarse a la negra agonía de la desesperanza.

Intento darse calor con las manos heladas, pero fue igual que tirarse al agua congelada. El piso estaba recubierto de tierra, la cual había absorbido sangre; a juzgar por el olor que despedía.

Al levantar la vista del suelo negro de su conciencia se dio cuenta de que frente a él, entre las sombras, algo se movía. Tan suave que parecía un susurro, poco a poco la sombra adquirió sustancia hasta formar el contorno de una figura, de su cuerpo hecho de tinieblas solo alcanzaba a distinguir dos destellos amarillos. El ser emitió una risa gutural, parecida al ronroneo de un gato.

—Pero que caprichoso es el mocoso—su voz sonaba distorsionada, seca y fría—. Quien ha venido a verme, es aquel que se ha convertido en el perro guardián de los estúpidos que habitan en la aldea de la arena; aunque al parecer ellos le han pagado con la otra cara de la moneda.

—¿Quién eres?—lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, mientras se tragaba el miedo e intentaba que su voz no temblara—. O quizás debería preguntar ¿Qué eres?

Aquella "cosa" rio de nuevo, burlándose.

—Los humanos, siempre son tan inocentes—no hizo ademan de acercarse, pero lo escucho moverse en la penumbra—. Y tan estúpidos.

Entrecerró los ojos y chasqueo la lengua.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que insulten a mi especie—le dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—el ser pareció inquieto, pero se repuso al instante, siseando levemente.

—Tú me has llamado…

—No es verdad—lo corto y lo escucho maldecir, era obvio que lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia; pero no sentía miedo, en su lugar sentía el impulso de molestarlo aún más—. Yo no te he llamado en ningún momento.

La sombra perdió el control por un momento y de su garganta emergió un rugido gutural y amenazador.

—¿Me estás gruñendo, gatito?—se carcajeo en su cara y supo que estaba jugando con fuego, más bien, se había metido a bailar dentro de él.

—No soy un gato, al parecer no reconoces esta forma… mocoso estúpido—los ojos de su interlocutor brillaron en la oscuridad, estaba molesto. Pero aún así, se mantuvo quieto… esperando—. Soy yo… Gaara, Shukaku.

—Sí así fuera, con mayor motivo puedes estar seguro de que yo no te he llamado.

—¿Qué acaso no has perdido la estúpida fe? Van a asesinarte y nadie podrá impedir que su sangre sea derramada, ¿Qué parte no entiendes?—le dijo en tono de reproche, finalmente perdiendo la frialdad que hasta el momento le había mostrado a él, su sacrificio.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, sé que debo salir de aquí—respondió tranquilamente—. Pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerza para lograrlo, a no ser que tú hayas venido a salvarme…

El misterioso ser se movió, saliendo finalmente de su escondite y en ese momento algo se rompió dentro del pelirrojo: los ojos de aquel que le había causado tantas desgracias, le dijeron sin palabras que no había escapatoria posible. Sin poder evitarlo, el muchacho de ojos verdes rompió nuevamente en llanto.

—¿Cuál es tú último deseo?

Aquellas palabras eran lo único que nunca había querido escuchar, las que le pondrían fin a su existencia. Ahora comprendía las palabras que su tío le había dicho años atrás:

"_La __**desesperación**__ nace de la pesadumbre, del dolor, del amargo sentimiento que ocasionan la injusticia, la persecución y la mala fortuna"_

En ese momento entendía perfectamente como se sentían todas las personas que habían muerto por su mano, cuya sangre le perseguiría hasta que él mismo dejara de existir. Para lo cual no faltaba mucho.

Repentinamente el sonido de un golpe se escucho a su alrededor, rompiendo el silencio; al mismo tiempo sintió como el suelo bajo él desaparecía y un instante después sintió como sus entrañas ardían al fulgor de un fuego que posiblemente ni existía.

—Ya no hay tiempo Gaara, dentro de poco dejaras de ser mi sacrificio—extrañamente aquel demonio mapache que no lo deja ni dormir se estaba comportando de una forma totalmente opuesta a lo que había sido durante años—. ¿Puedes sentir el chakra que nos rodea?

—Proviene de nueve personas y algo que no puedo identificar—respondió automáticamente, aunque no tenía una gran capacidad de percepción como los shinobis sensores, podía identificar a sus captores.

—Yo alcanzo a llegar un poco más lejos, a nuestro alrededor hay una barrera que está formada por las nueve personas y la "cosa" es la que se encarga de devorarme—explico—. Sin embargo, uno de los nueve solo es un medio vació que transporta la voluntad de otra persona… si logras tomar el control de ese cuerpo podrías sobrevivir.

—Estas raro…

—Ya te he dicho que no hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¿lo harás o morirás? Toma tu decisión, ahora.

No era muy difícil, él sabía lo que quería. Deseaba poder contemplar la luna nuevamente, anhelaba volver a ver a aquel que lo había salvado de la soledad y sobre todas las cosas… quería tener una nueva oportunidad para corregir las acciones que había realizado antes de conocer a Naruto.

—Yo… quiero vivir—murmuro el pelirrojo.

—Tú eres el único que me ha soportado, quien es y será mi único sacrificio… úsame como puente y ¡Vive!

Tras la inesperada confesión de su demonio interior, la oscuridad desapareció y misteriosamente se encontró contemplando unos enormes edificios hechos de metal, al mirar al cielo vio asombrado que se encontraba cubierto de nubes negras. Estaba lloviendo.

—¡¿Nagato?!—la voz de una mujer preocupada, se escuchaba tras su espalda—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto y se dio cuenta de que misteriosamente su voz se escuchaba diferente—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Una hermosa joven de cabello azul y ojos dorados, se puso frente a él. Lo miraba fijamente, como buscando algún síntoma de una enfermedad que él desconocía.

—Al parecer no estas enfermo, así que no bromees… Nagato—en esta ocasión su tono de voz subió una octava, indicando que se encontraba molesta.

La razón por la que aquella mujer lo llamaba con otro nombre, le era desconocida y le provocaba un sentimiento que no sabría identificar. Además de que le hacia sentirse extrañamente confundido.

Algo en su interior quemaba con mayor intensidad que el sol de medio día en el desierto, un profundo dolor que no podría compararse con otra cosa que no fuera la negrura de la soledad matizada por el odio; aquel sentimiento que le había llevado a donde fuera que estuviera.

—Yo no me llamo "Nagato"—dijo mientras contemplaba la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre aquel lugar—. Mi nombre es Gaara—fue entonces que sus ojos captaron su reflejo en una gota de agua…

Lo primero que sintió fue miedo, su apariencia física no era lo que había sido: su cuerpo estaba demacrado, su piel tenia un innatural color gris y se encontraba pegada a los huesos, su cabello rojo estaba más largo y le tapaba una parte del rostro; pero lo que más terror le causo fueron las enormes barras de metal que se encontraban clavadas en la carne de su espalda.

Le extrañaba que sus ojos fueran capaces de percibir aquel reflejo en una diminuta gota de agua y que su cerebro fuera capaz de analizar tan detalladamente la imagen que sus orbes violáceos…

Un grito se escapo de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo, él tenía los ojos verdes y no morados. Además que no recordaba aquellas líneas negras que dividían el ojo en seis partes y la pupila, esos ojos solo los había visto dibujados en los pergaminos más antiguos de la aldea: los ojos del dios shinobi.

—Creo que te has golpeado la cabeza—afirmo la mujer de cabello azul—. Gaara es el nombre del sacrificio del demonio de una cola, el mismo que en este momento debe estar a punto de morir a causa de la extracción.

La revelación le tomo desprevenido, dejando su mente en un estado donde no podía dejar de repetirse las palabras que había escuchado. Tras varios minutos recupero el control y logro encajar las piezas del rompecabezas: el ataque a la aldea, la explosión, etc.

—Recuérdame por que hacemos esto—pidió con la voz que no era la suya, teñida de tristeza por saber que muy pronto moriría.

—Para conseguir la paz… lo que Yahiko deseaba más que nada.

Él no sabía quien era aquel a quien la mujer había nombrado, ni mucho menos como podía buscarse la "paz" si la base eran sacrificios que esas personas creían necesarios. Podía entender que su desesperación había sido tanta que sus ideales se habían visto manchados y ahora no eran ni la sombra de lo que una vez habían querido ser… pero eso no justificaba lo que estaban haciendo.

"_El corazón humano ve cosas que los ojos no pueden y sabe cosas que a mente no puede entender"_

.

Había pronunciado los nombres de todos los sacrificios humanos y sus demonios muchísimas veces, en esa pesadilla interminable llamada vida. Y, ahora, mientras experimentaba en carne propia el dolor y soledad que el Kazekage había soportado durante sus dieciséis años de vida… deseaba poder gritarles a sus compañeros para que _pararan_.

Pararan de hablar.

Pararan de recordar.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la captura del muchacho y algunos meses desde la muere de los otros dos. Así que, ¿Qué necesidad había de seguir echándole leña al fuego?

Todos estaban contando sus vivencias con los sacrificios de los demonios, las batalla que habían tenido con ellos, como los habían derrotado y posteriormente torturado para que su recuperación acelerada no dañara sus planes. Solo Itachi había dejado el tema, se mantenía callado, perdido en sus pensamientos y en aquel momento… él se lo agradeció.

—_Esos ojos muertos de color naranja… juro por Jashin que fue como si deseara que la matáramos_.

Las palabras de Hidan lo hicieron estremecerse, puesto que obviamente nadie desearía que lo mataran.

—¿Es eso lo que crees?

Desde las sombras que lo rodeaban, una voz grave realizo la pregunta; teñida con un tono sombrío que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó y por respuesta obtuvo una risa gutural.

—Hace unas horas alguien me hizo a misma pregunta, pero ¿me estas sellando y me dices que no sabes quien soy?

—Es imposible… tú no puedes ser el Ichibi…—se vio interrumpido cuando un rugido opaco todas sus palabras.

—¡No me llames por ese despreciable apodo, mocoso insolente!—dijo furioso—. O, ¿debería llamarte Nagato?.

—¿Como sabes mi nombre?

—A diferencia tuya, yo primero conozco a mis enemigos; pero no te he traído aquí para hablar de eso… has pensado que nadie desearía estar muerto y bueno como respuesta te voy a dejar ver la "vida" del muchacho que en éste momento estás matando.

Y ahí lo sintió, el dolor, la pena apabullante, tristeza interminable y las voces… aquellas voces que lo marcaban como un monstruo. Nagato contuvo la respiración, al escuchar las palabras que abrían y quemaban su ser como si no fuera más que el contenedor de un demonio; aquellas palabras habían logrado que su pecho ardiera.

Desearía estar muerto.

Fue su pensamiento, el que le dio la repuesta. No había razón para seguir viviendo, su existencia solo era una reliquia del pasado que todos quería ver desaparecer. Sin embargo, un diminuto punto de luz le dijo que cada uno podía escoger el modo de vida que quiere y cambiar aquello que lo atormentaba en algo más…

—Espero que ahora comprendas que no eres el único que ha sufrido…

Y tras aquellas palabras la presencia del demonio desapareció, dejándolo solo para experimentar el dolor de la verdadera muerte.

_:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:_


End file.
